Sólo contigo seré fuerte
by Emy Black
Summary: YA EL CAP 3 Es un H&H, en el primer cap estan en venecia para cumplir una misión...si queréis saber mas LEERLO y dejar REVIEW. Soy mu mala haciendo summarys, ya se ha visto no? jejeje
1. Default Chapter

**_SÓLO CONTIGO SERÉ FUERTE (H&H)_**

**Capítulo 1: La misión**

**Disclaimer:** _Hola! Ya que no soy la magnífica J.K.Rowling tengo que decir que los personajes que conocéis no son míos sino de ésta fantástica escritora, que inventó Harry Potter, y los personajes que no conocéis son míos pero no saldrán hasta más de la mitad del fic, la trama es mía pero el mundo en el que está ambientada es de Rowling y de la Warner, así que no me demandéis porque solo escribo para divertirme y no con afán de lucro._

**N/A:** _Es la primera vez que escribo un H&H así que no seáis crueles conmigo por los errores que pueda cometer y no olvidéis dejar un review al final del capitulo, ya sean buenos o malos. Y por último…… este capitulo se lo dedico a toda la gente que quiero y en especial y una gran amiga que me ha ayudado en este capitulo, muxas gracias AIDI!. Espero que os guste, os veo abajo._

**Sólo contigo seré fuerte**

**Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, se encontraba en el Nº 4 de Privet Drive esperando a que algún miembro de la Orden de Fénix viniera a buscarle para llevarlo al cuartel General y decirle en que consistía esa misión tan importante que tenían que llevar a cabo él y sus dos mejores amigos, Hermione Granger y Ronnal Weasley. Sus tíos se habían ido para no encontrarse con "esa gente rara", como ellos los llamaban. A los pocos minutos alguien llamó a la puerta, Harry fue a abrirla y se encontró con Remus Lupin, el último amigo de su padre en vida. **

**-¡Hola Harry!-le saludo Lupin abrazándolo cariñosamente.**

**-Hola-dijo Harry correspondiéndole al abrazo.**

**-¿Tienes ya todo a punto?**

**-Si, mi baúl esta aquí-dijo señalando el baúl de Hogwarts.**

**-Pues vamos, que nos están esperando.-dijo cogiendo el baúl.**

**-¿Cómo vamos a ir?**

**-Con esto-dijo Lupin sacándose del bolsillo una lata de coca-cola vacía, era un translador.-¿Listo?**

**-Si-contestó Harry tocando la lata y al instante los dos dejaron de notar el suelo para luego aterrizar en otro, el cual pertenecía a la cocina de la antigua casa de los Black, situada en el Nº12 de Grimmauld Place. **

**-¡Harry!-gritó una señora un poco rechoncha, pelirroja y con los ojos azules-¡Cuánto me alegro de verte!-exclamó y le abrazó.**

**-Yo también tenía ganas de verla Sra. Weasley-dijo Harry abrazándola.**

**-¡Harry, mira que has tardado!-le reprendió una muchacha de cabello castaño, poco domable y de ojos melados, Harry sabía que lo hacía de broma y fue a abrazarla.**

**-Lo siento Herms, yo también te echaba de menos-le dijo mientras la abrazaba y ella le correspondía.**

**-Ehh! No lo acapares solo para ti-dijo fingiendo estar molesto su mejor amigo pelirrojo y ojos azules.**

**-Hola Ron-dijo Harry separándose de Hermione para saludarle y darle un abrazo. **

**-Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore os está esperando-dijo Lupin entrando en la cocina e interrumpiendo la calurosa bienvenida que todos los presentes le estaban dando a Harry.**

**-Ahora vamos-dijo Harry y los tres salieron por la puerta.-¿Ron, y Ginny?**

**-Esta en casa de Luna pasando una semana.-contestó su mejor amigo.**

**-Se han hecho muy amigas durante el curso pasado-dijo Herms.**

**-Es verdad-dijo Harry recordando como él año pasado, en el que cursaba 6º en Hogwarts Ginny siempre estaba con Luna.**

**Los tres entraron en una habitación algo oscura donde Dumbledore les esperaba.**

**-Buenos días profesor-dijeron los tres a la vez.**

**-Hola chicos, tengo que pediros algo.**

**-¿De que se trata?-preguntó Ron**

**-Tenéis que ir a Venecia, allí un miembro de la Orden Italiana os protegerá y os ayudará.**

**-¿Qué tenemos que hacer en Venecia?-preguntó desconcertado Harry.**

**-Tenéis que encontrar la 2º parte del diario de Godric Gryffindor.**

**-¿Y donde está la primera?-preguntó Herms**

**-La tiene la Orden Italiana. Es muy importante tener el diario completo para encontrar a la heredara de Katherin.**

**-¿Quién es Katherin?-preguntó Harry.**

**-Suponemos que es la hermana de Rowena, pero necesitamos el diario para asegurarnos. **

**-¿Cuándo salimos?-preguntó Ron**

**-Esta misma tarde, estaréis allí una semana entera. Espero que lo encontréis. **

**-Si, profesor.**

**-Iréis mediante un translador y aparecéis en un callejón enfrente de la Plaza de San Marcos donde os esperará Elio.**

**-¿Elio?-preguntó Harry.**

**-Él os ayudará en todo para encontrar el diario.**

**-Supongo que hablará ingles-dijo Hermione.**

**-Exacto, Bueno…ir a prepararos que después de comer os iréis.**

**-Si, profesor.**

**El trío dorado se dirigió a la puerta y salió despidiéndose de su director. Herms y Ron fueron ha hacer las maletas, ya que hacía una semana que estaban allí. Mientras tanto Harry se fue a ayudar a la Sra. Weasley en la cocina. Finalmente llegó la hora de la comida y con ella la llegada de los demás Weasleys, Arthur, Charlie, Bill, George, Fred y Percy, que saludaron a Harry como antes habían hecho la Sra. Weasley y sus mejores amigos.**

**-¿Cuándo os vais?-les preguntó la Sra. Weasley.**

**-Después de comer-contestó Hermione.**

**-Os prepararé unos bocadillos para el viaje.**

**-No hace falta mama-dijo Ron-Vamos en translador.**

**-Esta bien.**

**-Oye Ron, ya que vas a Italia..-dijo George**

**-¿Nos puedes hacer un favorcito?-terminó la frase Fred.**

**-Depende¿En que consiste?**

**-Tráenos el mineral de murano.**

**-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Ron.**

**-Con eso se hacen figuras de cristal muy bonitas y además se utiliza en muchas pociones-contestó Hermione.**

**-Has acertado.-dijo George**

**-Como siempre-Alabó Fred.**

**-¿De donde lo has sacado?-preguntó Harry**

**-Harry, si leyeras más tú también lo sabrías.**

**-Ya Herms, pero si te lo pregunto a ti acabo antes-dijo Harry sonriéndole.**

**-No se para que me esfuerzo-se dijo para si Herms- no van a coger un libro por voluntad.**

**-Jejeje-rió Charlie-No te preocupes mujer, ya se darán cuenta con el tiempo.**

**-Eso espero-dijo Herms también riendo.**

**A las tres de la tarde acabaron de comer y los tres se fueron a coger su equipaje y a las tres y media ya estaban listos para partir a Venecia.**

**-Cuidaros mucho-les dijo el Sr.Weasley después de que todos se hubieran despedido.**

**-Comed bien.-dijo la Sra. Weasley.**

**-Si mama-dijo Ron.**

**-Acuérdate del mineral de murano-dijeron Fred y George a la vez.**

**-Tranquilos-dijo Ron.**

**-¿Listos?-les preguntó Lupin.**

**-Si-contestaron, agarraron una caja de galletas vacía y medio rota y al momento desaparecieron y aparecieron en un lugar completamente diferente, pero muy bonito.**

**-Bienvenidos-dijo alguien que estaba cerca de ellos, era rubio con los ojos melados-Soy Elio Marttinelli.**

**-Encantado-dijo Harry-Yo soy Harry Potter, ella es Hermione Granger y él es Ron Weasley.**

**-Mucho gusto-dijo con acento italiano pero hablando a la perfección el inglés. -Supongo que ya sabéis quien soy ¿no?**

**-Más o menos-dijo Herms.**

**-Sólo sabemos que perteneces a la Orden Italiana y que nos ayudarás a encontrar la 2ª parte del diario de Godric.**

**-Exacto, primero os llevaré al hotel para que dejéis vuestras cosas y luego os acompañaré a la Orden para que veáis la 1ª parte.**

**-Vale-dijeron los tres.**

**Elio los llevó a un hotel muy bonito, al parecer los dueños eran magos y todos los huéspedes también. **

**-¿Podremos hacer magia?-preguntó Herms.**

**-Si, pero solo durante la misión.**

**-¡Que bien!-exclamó Ron.**

**-No te alegres tanto Ron, recuerda que no nos han de ver los muggles-le reprendió Herms.**

**-Ya pero en el hotel no hay muggles así que podemos hacer magia aquí dentro.**

**-Claro-dijo Elio-Bueno os enseño vuestras habitaciones. La número 10 el la de Harry, la 11 es la de Ron y la 9 es la de Hermione.**

**La número 10 y 9 se comunicaban por el balcón porque la nueve hacía esquina y la 11 estaba enfrente de la 10, así que Ron estaba más aislado.**

**Cada uno entró en su habitación y dejaron todas sus cosas, al rato salieron y bajaron al vestíbulo donde Elio les esperaba.**

**-¿Vamos?-nos preguntó.**

**-Si**

**Nos llevó por calles muy distintas, algunas con mucha gente muggle, otras oscuras y sin apenas gente en ellas hasta llegar a un edificio medio derrumbado y con un cartel que ponía "prohibido el paso, peligro de derrumbamiento". Elio tocó con la punta de la varita a un ladrillo y de repente apareció una puerta. Nadie vio lo que los tres jóvenes y el italiano hacían ya que por la calle no pasaba ni un gato. Entraron por la puerta y aparecieron en un lugar completamente distinto al edificio de antes.**

**A la derecha había una mujer ordenando unos papeles.**

**-Bon jorno, Daniella-saludó Elio a la mujer.**

**-Bon jorno, Elio-le contestó Daniella sonriéndole.**

**Hablaron durante un rato en italiano y después Elio se los llevó a una habitación en la que solo había un atril y encima de él una especie de libro muy viejo. Hermione se acercó a él.**

**-¿Qué es?-le preguntó a Elio**

**-Es un trozo del diario de Godric.**

**-¿Lo puedo abrir?-preguntó Herms.**

**-Claro, pero hazlo con la varita para evitar que se estropee.**

**-Vale-dijo Hermione y sacó su varita del bolsillo-"Aperio".**

**El libro se abrió y Herms empezó a hojearlo y cada vez que quería pasar una hoja pronunciaba "Aperio". Mientras ella miraba el diario los otros miraban una especie de mapa que mostraba el antiguo paradero del diario.**

**-¿Y si vamos al lugar donde se encontraba el diario? Allí podremos descubrir algo-propuso Ron.**

**-Sería perder el tiempo-dijo Elio.**

**-¿Por qué?-preguntó Harry.**

**-Ya lo hemos mirado varias veces, solo estaba la 1ª parte.**

**-Elio-llamó Hermione-¿Se pueden scanear las hojas?**

**-Si, pero ¿Para que las quieres?**

**-Para poderme mover de esta habitación. Además es mas cómodo poderlo llevar encima.**

**-Ahora mismo hago que lo scaneen-dijo Elio y salió de la habitación, al rato llegaron con él unos magos bastante viejos que se pusieron delante del diario y con un movimiento de varita su contenido se copió en unos pergaminos.**

**-Aquí lo tiene, Sta. Granger-dijo uno de los viejos entregándole los pergaminos. El viejo hablaba a la perfección el ingles-Vigile que nadie los encuentre o podría ocurrir algo grave.**

**-Si señor, muchas gracias por todo-dijo Hermione cogiendo los pergaminos.**

**-Supongo que estaréis cansados-dijo Elio**

**-Un poco, yo ya llevo dos viajes en un día-dijo Harry.**

**-Será mejor que volvamos al hotel, mañana ya investigaremos más-dijo Elio.**

**Salieron del edificio en ruinas y emprendieron el camino de vuelta al hotel, donde les esperaba una magnifica cena al estilo italiano y unas mullidas camas.**

**-Bon jorno-Les saludó alegremente la dueña del hotel.**

**-Bon jorno Sra. Mercucchi-le saludaron.**

**-Dentro de media hora es la cena, ya os avisaré-les dijo Elio.**

**Los tres jóvenes se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Harry se dio una ducha fría al igual que Hermione. Ron por le contrario escribió una carta a su hermana Ginny, contándole donde estaba, pero sin decirle el por que, aunque eso ya lo sabría. También le preguntó como se lo estaba pasando en casa de Luna y que regresaría dentro de una semana. Cogió a Pig, le ató el trozo de pergamino en la pata y la llevó a la ventana para que emprendiera el largo viaje hasta Londres.**

**Media hora después Elio les fue ha avisar de que podían ir a cenar, tal como les había dicho. Harry y Herms salieron con el pelo mojado, aunque con el calor que hacía se agradecía.**

**La Sra. Mercucchi les había preparado pizza y espaguetis con tomate y de postre helado italiano. Los tres se quedaron encantados con la comida, y no era para menos, ya que la dueña del hotel era una gran cocinera, además de que la comida italiana esta muy buena.**

**Nada más cenar los tres se volvieron a sus habitaciones, ya que mañana se tendrían que levantar temprano.**

**Harry, ya en su cuarto, se quitó toda la ropa y se puso unos pantalones cortos, iba sin camiseta pues la noche era bastante cálida y no la necesitaba. Se tumbó en la cama pero no podía dormir, daba vueltas y más vueltas y nada, así que decidió salir al balcón para refrescarse. El mismo problema tenía Hermione, e hizo lo mismo que su mejor amigo. Harry ya estaba fuera cuando ella salió. Ella llevaba una especie de camisón pero bastante corto.**

**-Hola Harry-le dijo apoyándose en la barandilla.**

**-¿No puedes dormir?**

**-No, y por lo que veo tu tampoco.**

**-No tenía sueño.**

**-Es precioso-dijo Herms mirando las calles venecianas.**

**-Si, mucho, sobretodo de noche, cuando las luces se reflejan en los canales.**

**-¿Sabes? Me gustaría subirme en góndola y pasear por los canales-dijo Herms con tono soñador.**

**-Si nos diera tiempo, te prometo que iremos-le dijo Harry sonriendo.**

**-Vale-dijo muy contenta.**

**-Creo que será mejor volver para adentro, sino mañana no habrá quien nos levante-dijo Harry y se acercó a Herms para darle un beso en la mejilla-Que duermas bien.**

**-Buenas noches, Harry-le contestó y le devolvió el beso. Se separaron y se fueron adentro.**

**A la mañana siguiente, el teléfono sonó en las tres habitaciones, haciendo de despertador (N/A: ya se que es un hotel de magos pero no se me ocurría nada para despertarlos), a las 7 de la mañana. Harry lo descolgó haciendo así que parara de sonar, se levantó, se duchó y se vistió para después salir de la habitación, que justo en ese momento salía Ron de la suya.**

**-Buenos días-le saludó Harry-¿Qué tal has dormido?**

**-Bastante bien¿Y tu?**

**-Al principio me costó pero después bien-le contestó. En ese momento salió Hermione con el cabello húmedo.**

**-Buenos días-les dijo, se acercó a cada uno de ellos y les dio un beso en la mejilla.**

**-Hola-dijeron los dos.**

**-¿Te funcionó el aire fresco?-le preguntó Harry refiriéndose a la noche anterior.**

**-Si¿Y a ti?**

**-También.**

**Ron no entendía nada con eso de aire fresco.**

**-¿Aire fresco?-preguntó desconcertado.**

**-Nada cosas nuestras-dijo Herms, así que Ron no preguntó más, aunque seguía sin entender nada.**

**Bajaron al vestíbulo donde les esperaba Elio.**

**-Buenos días-le saludaron.**

**-Hola, tenéis media hora para desayunar-les dijo.**

**Para desayunar tenían cruasanes, capuchinos y tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada. A las 8:20 llegaron a la Orden y allí entraron en una habitación completamente distinta a la de ayer, esta estaba llena de libros. Los chicos y Elio se pusieron a buscar entre toda esa montaña de libros algo referente al diario, mientras Hermione se dedicaba a descifrar un complicado acertijo que había al principio del fragmento que poseía la Orden.**

**Así pasaron los días y Herms no encontraba ningún sentido a ese dichoso acertijo, hasta que el penúltimo día de la semana, en la que debían encontrarlo, Herms lo descifró.**

**-¡Elio!-llamó Herms al italiano.-Tráeme un mapa de la ciudad, creo que he descubierto algo.**

**-Ten-dijo Elio entregándole el diario. Hermione lo estuvo mirando durante un rato.**

**-¿Este es el actual?-preguntó levantando la mirada del mapa y fijándola en Elio.**

**-Si**

**-Dame uno antiguo**

**-Aquí tienes**

**Herms estuvo comparando los dos mapas y de vez en cuando miraba los pergaminos que los ancianos le habían scaneado.**

**-¡Ya está!-exclamó-se encuentra aquí-dijo señalando un punto en concreto del mapa actual.**

**-¿Estas segura?-le preguntó Elio.**

**-Si mis cálculos no me fallan, la otra mitad debe de estar en este lugar.**

**-Excelente Herm-alabó Ron.**

**-¿A que esperáis?-dijo Hermione.-¡Vamos! no podemos perder tiempo.**

**Salieron de la Orden y se dirigieron al lugar que Herms había dicho.**

**-Es aquí-dijo Elio mirando el mapa y parándose delante de un puente.**

**-¿En un puente?-dijo Ron.**

**-Ron, si te fijas debajo hay una puerta de hierro-explicó con paciencia Herms.**

**-Si pero esta debajo del agua-insistió Ron.**

**-Pues tendremos que meternos para averiguarlo-dijo Harry quitándose la camiseta.**

**-¿Qué haces?-le preguntó Hermione.**

**-Voy a bajar, tenemos que encontrarlo y cuanto antes mejor.**

**-Te acompaño-le dijo Herms inclinándose para quitarse las sandalias que llevaba puestas. **

**-No, tú te quedas aquí-le dijo Harry.**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Podría ser peligroso.**

**-¿Y tu que?-le contestó Hermione enfadada.**

**-Déjala ir, que si no después no hay quien la aguante, ya me quedo yo aquí.-dijo Ron.**

**-Vale, pero no te separes de mí-dijo Harry, se quitaron los zapatos y se metieron en el canal.**

**-Eggs, esta agua está asquerosa-dijo Herm.**

**-Tu has querido meterte-le dijo Ron.**

**-Ya lo se-le contestó girándose hacía él.**

**-¿Vamos?-interrumpió Harry para que no empezaran a discutir, pues la gente ya les miraba raro.**

**-Si.**

**-A la de tres nos sumergimos-le avisó Harry.**

**-Vale.**

**-Un…dos…tres-contó Harry y se sumergieron en la sucia agua.**

**-Llegaron a la cerradura de la puerta que estaba cerrada, Harry sacó la varita y pronunció "Alohomora" pero de su boca solo salieron burbujas de aire, pese a eso el conjuro funcionó y la puerta se abrió. Inmediatamente los dos la traspasaron y subieron a la superficie para recuperar el aire. **

**-Vamos a ver que hay más abajo-dijo Harry sumergiéndose de nuevo. Hermione le siguió, bucearon por un estrecho pasillo y de vez en cuando subían a la superficie para coger aire. Después de adentrarse en el agua varias veces se encontraron con unas escaleras que salían del agua, sin no hubieran estado dentro del agua no las habrían visto.**

**-¿Seguimos las escaleras o volvemos?-preguntó Harry.**

**-Mejor seguimos, puede que lo que busquemos esté aquí-dijo Hermione, subiendo las escaleras de piedra.**

**Las escaleras terminaron y llegaron a una especie de habitación, oscura y húmeda. Delante de los dos jóvenes había una puerta de madera un poco podrida por la humedad, pero bastante resistente. Herms la fue ha abrir pero Harry la detuvo agarrándola del brazo.**

**-Cuidado-dijo.**

**-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó la castaña sin entender.**

**-Trampas-contestó Harry señalando con la cabeza la parte alta de la puerta-Si la hubieras abierto esa cuerda habría accionado un mecanismo, y no creo que sean globos de enhorabuena, por haber llegado hasta aquí.**

**-Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta-dijo Hermione avergonzada.**

**-Si vieras mas la tele te habrías dado cuenta-dijo Harry acariciando el pelo mojado de la castaña.**

**-¿No me digas que sabías lo de las trampas por la tele?**

**-Claro, en las pelis de Indiana Jones, siempre hay trampas en lugares como éste.**

**-Bueno pues como entramos, In-di-a-na Jo-nes-dijo Hermione.**

**-Muy graciosa-dijo Harry mientras Herms se reía.- súbete a mis hombros, así podrás cortar la cuerda.**

**-¿Y con que la corto?**

**-Con esto-contestó Harry sacándose del bolsillo la navaja multiusos que Sirius le había regalado cuando estaba en 4º curso.**

**Herms cogió la navaja, subió a los hombros de Harry, él cual la agarraba fuertemente para que no cayera.**

**-¿Puedes?-le dijo Harry.**

**-Si,…ya casi está…-le contestó Herms acabando de cortar la cuerda.-Listo.**

**Harry la bajó y antes de abrirla miraron por toda la habitación, pero no encontraron ninguna trampa más, así que abrieron la puerta. Era una habitación igual o más húmeda que la que acababan de dejar. En el centro había un altar de piedra y en él estaba lo que durante esos días habían estado buscando.**

**-"Accio diario"-gritó Harry sacando la varita del bolsillo. El diario se elevó unos centímetros y justo en ese momento miles de flechas salieron disparadas de las paredes para acabar clavándose en el altar. El diario llegó sano y salvo a las manos de Harry.**

**-¿Lo sabías?-le preguntó Herms sorprendida.**

**-No, pero tenía un mal presentimiento. ¿Volvemos?**

**-Si.**

**Juntos salieron de esa habitación y volvieron a las escaleras, cuando llegaron al final de estas para volver a meterse dentro del agua, Herms sacó su varita.**

**-"Aqua labor"-dijo apuntando al diario que llevaba Harry-Así no se estropeará.-añadió sonriendo a Harry.**

**-¿De dónde has sacado ese hechizo?**

**-De un libro¿Volvemos? Ron y Elio deben de estar impacientes.**

**Se sumergieron en el agua y en pocos minutos ya estaban en la puerta de hierro.**

**-¿Estaba?-preguntó Elio cuando los vio atravesar la puerta.**

**-Si-contestaron a coro los dos sonriendo.**

**-Ten-Harry se lo entregó a Elio antes de salir del agua, después salió y ayudó a Herms.**

**-Será mejor que vayamos al hotel para que os cambiéis-dijo Ron.**

**-Mientras os ducháis y eso yo llevaré el diario a la Orden.**

**-Vale-dijeron.**

**-¿Habéis tenido algún contratiempo para encontrarlo?-preguntó Ron de camino al hotel.**

**-Algunas-dijo Hermione.**

**Llegaron al hotel en pocos minutos. Ron se quedó en vestíbulo, mientras Harry y Herms se iban a su habitación.**

**-Ron, ahora vuelvo-dijo Elio antes de desaparecerse para aparecerse en la Orden.**

**Después de unos 40 minutos los dos bajaron al vestíbulo donde Ron y Elio les esperaban.**

**-Los ancianos os esperan-les comunicó Elio.**

**-¿Para?-preguntó Harry.**

**-Ten paciencia.**

**Volvieron a la Orden donde los ancianos les esperaban en la sala que el primer día habían pisado.**

**-Se os agradece mucho que hayáis encontrado la otra parte de este diario, si alguien partidario del Sr. Tenebroso lo hubiera encontrado antes que vosotros no que habría pasado**

**-¿Por qué?-preguntó Herms.**

**-Lo sentimos mucho, Señorita Granger, pero tenemos absolutamente prohibido comunicar algo referente al contenido del diario.**

**-Entonces¿Para que querían que viniéramos?-preguntó Ron.**

**-Para entregaros el diario ya restaurado.-contestó uno de los ancianos.**

**-Sr.Potter, acérquese-dijo otro.**

**Harry se acercó hasta el anciano.**

**-Tenga-dijo poniendo sobre las manos del joven el diario completo-Tiene que entregárselo personalmente a su director.**

**-Si, señor.**

**Salieron de allí para volver al hotel y descansar.**

**-Bueno…sólo os queda un día y medio en esta ciudad-dijo Elio.**

**-Si…-dijo Ron-¿Qué haremos mañana?**

**-Os enseñaré la ciudad-dijo Elio sonriendo-¿Os apetece?**

**-Claro-gritaron los tres muy animados.**

**Subieron a las habitaciones a descansar. Los tres se despidieron el pasillo y Hermione les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno. Se metieron en sus respectivas habitaciones. Antes de meterse en la cama Harry salió al balcón, pues había oído como la castaña salía y por alguna razón tenía ganas de verla.**

**-Hola-dijo Harry sobresaltándola.**

**-¡Que susto, Harry!-dijo.**

**-Lo siento-dijo riendo y contagiando a la castaña.**

**-¿Te acuerdas?-le dijo Harry-¿Te acuerdas que te dije que si quedaba tiempo iríamos en góndola? **

**-Si.**

**-Pues mañana cumpliré lo que dije-le dijo Harry sonriendo y mirando hacía la castaña la cual se sonrojó un poco.**

**-¡Que bien! Me muero de ganas-dijo Herms muy feliz pero pensando en porque se había sonrojado.**

**Hablaron durante un rato más y después cada uno se fue a su habitación.**

**Fin del capítulo 1**

**By Emy Black**

_**N/A: **Espero que os haya gustado, he estado muxo tiempo pensando en hacer un H&H y al final lo he exo, si os ha gustado dejar un review porfa y si no os ha gustado pues dejalo igualmente para así poderlo mejorar. Intentaré escribir el proximo capitulo lo antes posible, se titulará: "Última noche en Venecia" y prometo que será más interesante que este. Mi e-mail es** ester (barra baja) st 88 (arroba) Hotmail (punto) com** Lo pongo así porque sinó no saldrá_ Espero que os haya gustado, he estado muxo tiempo pensando en hacer un H&H y al final lo he exo, si os ha gustado dejar un review porfa y si no os ha gustado pues dejalo igualmente para así poderlo mejorar. Intentaré escribir el proximo capitulo lo antes posible, se titulará: "Última noche en Venecia" y prometo que será más interesante que este. Mi e-mail es Lo pongo así porque sinó no saldrá

_NOS VEMOS!_

_**Aclaraciones:** "Aperio" es abrir en latín/"Aqua labor" traducido de forma literal es agua resbala en latín/ Este año van ha hacer 7º curso en Hogwarts._

_Si tenéis alguna duda más dejar un REVIEW y si no también, jejeje. Chaoo!_

_R_

_E_

_V_

_I_

_E_

_W_

_S, PLEASE!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sólo contigo seré fuerte**

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes son de J.K.Rowling y de la Warner, excepto los que no hayáis leído en sus libros de Harry Potter, ejemplo: Elio y los de la orden italiana…., y solo escribo esta historia para pasar el rato y plasmar mis ideas y pa que todo el mundo, quien quiera, los lea y me diga su opinión con un review(jejej, ya se que soy pesada con los reviews pero esq hacen muxa ilu :P), no lo hago con afán de lucro así que no me denunciéis.

**N/A: **Espero que os guste y va dedicado a mi mejor amiga que me ayuda un montón y me da ideas pa escribir y si os gusta como escribo y tenéis tiempo tb podéis leer las otras historias que escribo, si os da palo buscarlas clicar en mi nick y allí os saldrán todas las que he escrito. Y si queréis agregarme al msn para….lo que sea, pos hacerlo yo encantada os dejo la direc. **ester(barra baja)st88(arroba)hotmail . com** Lo pongo así porque sino no me deja

Que disfrutéis del cap y dejar review(q pesada!)

**Capitulo 2: Última noche en Venecia**

**Harry se despertó a las 9:00 cuando el teléfono de su habitación sonó. Lo descolgó como todos los demás días, se levantó y se fue a duchar. A las 9:34 ya estaba saliendo por la puerta y se fue a esperar a los demás al vestíbulo, en el cual ya estaba Ron, que acababa de llegar. Hermione no tardó mucho en llegar y reunidos ya los tres se dispusieron a ir al comedor a desayunar su penúltimo desayuno allí. **

**-¿No os da pena que mañana tengamos que volver?-preguntó Hermione, mientras le quitaba la patita al cruasán(N/A: me encanta hacer eso!).**

**-Claro, esto es fabuloso-dijo Harry.**

**-Si, pero tengo ganas de ver a los demás-dijo Ron.**

**-¿Y especificando a los demás?-preguntó pícara Hermione.**

**-Pues a Ginny, mis otros hermanos,…a todos-dijo Ron sin caer en lo que la castaña se refería.**

**-¿Y nadie más?-Volvió a insistir.**

**Ron por fin comprendió a que se refería y se sonrojó levemente.**

**-¿Por qué te has puesto rojo?-le pregunta Harry sin entender nada, a lo qu Hermione contestó gustosamente.**

**-Es por….-empezó a explicar pero rápidamente Ron le tapó la boca.**

**-¿Es por..?-incitó Harry pero a Ron no a Hemione.**

**-Por nadie-contestó Ron molesto.**

**-Vamos Ron reconoce que te gusta Luna-dijo Hermione cuando logró deshacerse de las manos del pelirrojo.**

**-No tengo por que reconocerlo por que no me gusta-dijo Ron mirando a otra parte para no encontrarse con la mirada de sus amigos.**

**-Llevo así todo el verano y no lo suelta-dijo resignada Hermione.**

**-¿Y tu que?-dijo Ron-Tampoco no has dicho quien te gusta así que yo tampoco lo voy a decir.**

**-Si, pero la diferencia, Ron, es que a mi no me gusta nadie y a ti si.**

**-¿Y Harry?**

**-A mi tampoco-dijo Harry, aunque eso no era del todo cierto, solo que no se había dado cuenta-Desde lo de Cho…**

**-Ron, vamos..-suplicó Hermione.**

**-Esta bien-se rindió Ron "Supongo que a ellos se lo puedo contar, son mis mejores amigos, pero seguro que se ríen de mi" respiró hondo y lo soltó-MegustaLuna.**

**-¿Qué?-dijeron los dos amigos, ya que lo había tan rápido y sin vocalizar que no le entendieron.**

**-Que me gusta…-dijo un poco mas tranquilo y despacio Ron-..Luna-y añadió rápidamente-Pero como se lo digáis a alguien juro que veréis la furia que guarda dentro Ronnald Weasley.**

**-¡Lo sabia!-exclamó Hermione sin hacer mucho caso a lo que dijo Ron después de "Luna".**

**-¿Desde cuando te gusta?-preguntó interesado Harry.**

**-Pues….-dijo Ron pensando-desde las navidades pasadas, más o menos.**

**-¿Y como te atreves a no contárnoslo?-le reclamaron Harry y Herms al mismo tiempo.**

**-Supongo que me daba vergüenza-dijo Ron pasándose el dedo índice por debajo de la nariz y volviendo a sonrojarse.**

**-¿De que habláis chicos?-preguntó Elio acercándose a la mesa.**

**-De los amores de Ron-respondió inmediatamente Hermione.**

**-¡Hermione!**

**-¿Qué?-dijo inocentemente.**

**-Siempre tienes que contarlo todo.**

**-Venga…no os peleéis-interrumpió Harry, ya que Hermione iba a contestar enfurecida.**

**-¿Dónde queréis ir?-preguntó Elio para cambiar de tema.**

**-Por toda la ciudad-dijo Hermione sonriente.**

**-A comprar recuerdos-dijo Ron.**

**-Donde sea-dijo Harry.**

**-Pues primero os enseñaré la ciudad y mientras podéis ir comprando cosas.**

**-Vale-dijeron los tres.**

**Primero fueron a la Plaza San de Marcos.**

**-Ahhh, que asco!-exclamó Hermione al ver tanta paloma.**

**-No te preocupes, no hacen nada-intentó tranquilizarla Elio.**

**-Elio, no sabes que las palomas son las que mas enfermedades tienen?**

**-Pues yo estoy muy sano y eso que he vivido aquí toda mi vida.**

**-Tendrás suerte.**

**-Venga, Herms, no pienses en ellas y ya esta-le dijo Harry.**

**-¡Como quieres que no piense en ellas con todas las que hay!**

**-Mejor entramos en la Catedral de San Marcos.-dijo Elio.**

**Hicieron cola, para poder entrar, en la entrada había una mujer de unos 40 años, vestida con un traje chaqueta azul marino, la cual iba diciendo a la gente que no se podían hacer fotos dentro y que si llevaban mochilas, las tenían que dejar en el carro que estaba a su lado.**

**Finalmente entraron, no cogieron guía, pues Elio ya sabía todo lo que el guía les podía decir.**

**-Esto es un poco cansino-susurró Ron a Harry, para que Hermione no les oyera y les riñera como siempre hacía.**

**-La verdad es que si.-susurró Harry, y los dos rieron silenciosamente, pues tampoco se podía hacer ruido.**

**Para alivio de los chicos, salieron de la catedral.**

**-Ahora iremos por esas escaleras hasta la Iglesia de Santa Maria della Salute.-dijo Elio.**

**Salieron de la plaza San Marcos, caminaron por muchas escaleras, las cuales estaban al lado de un canal enorme. Pasaron por varios puentes y en uno de ellos Elio les paró.**

**-Esperad¿Sabéis que puente es este?**

**-El puente de los suspiros-dijo inmediatamente Hermione.**

**-¿De los suspiro¡Vaya nombre!-dijo Ron.**

**-Se llama así porque por aquí pasaban los reos antes de morir.-contestó Harry antes de que Hermione abriera la boca, sorprendiéndoles a todos.**

**-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Ron formuló la pregunta que todos se estaban preguntando.**

**-No lo se, el nombre me sonaba-contestó.**

**-Me has sorprendido-dijo Hermione sin salir de su asombro.**

**Llegaron a la Iglesia de Santa Maria della Salute, la cual era igual de aburrida, para Harry y Ron, que la catedral de San Marcos. Cuando salieron de allí los dos jóvenes suspiraron y desearon con todas sus fuerzas que el próximo sitio fuese mejor.**

**-Os enseñaré los fabulosos mercadillos muggles-dijo Elio y por un atajo llegaron enseguida. En medio de una cuesta había un montón de paraditas donde un sinfín de muggles recorría la larga calle comprando cosas de recuerdo. Inmediatamente los tres empezaron a mirar todas las paradas, por suerte ya habían cambiado el dinero mágico por euros. Hermione compró unas figuritas de cristal de murano, el cual no servia para lo que querían los gemelos, el que necesitaban estaba en el lado mágico de Venecia, las figuritas representaban una familia de caballitos de mar, compró una especie de cenicero decorativo de tonos azules para sus padres, unos pendientes de mascaras venecianas, los cuales serían perfectos para Luna, a Ginny le compró un colgante y para ella, aparte de las figuritas se compró una camiseta de tirantes azul clarito, en la cual en medio había escrito "Venecia" en azul oscuro y una mascara también de tonos azules. Harry por su parte no compró nada y Ron hizo lo mismo.**

**Al acabar de las compras, Elio les propuso invitarlos a comer a un sitio muggle y todos aceptaron con alegría la propuesta. Les condujo a un restaurante pizzería, se llamaba "_Ristorante Pizzería Marciana_", estaba en la calle S.Marco 367-B, se sentaron en una mesa y enseguida un camarero les tomó nota.(N/A: este restaurante existe, es donde comí cuando fui a Venecia, jejej)**

**-¿Qué desean?-preguntó**

**-Cuatro pizzas proscuitto y dos aguas.**

**-¿Frescas o naturales?**

**-Frescas.**

**Al cabo de unos 20 minutos las pizzas ya estaban en la mesa, eran enormes, todos comieron con apetito y mostraron su satisfacción al comer una pizza tan buena.**

**Al acabar de comer, Elio les condujo a una estrecha calle, un tanto oscura y entró por una puerta de madera, la cual estaba bastante vieja. Detrás de esa puerta se encontraba un bar mágico, como el caldero chorreante, detrás de la barra se encontraba un hombre de unos 40 años, que estaba fregando unos vasos, limpiando las mesas, estaba una mujer que debía de tener más o menos la edad del hombre.**

**-Bon jorno Faviola-saludó Elio al pasar por al lado de la mujer.**

**-Bon jorno Elio¿Trabajando?-preguntó al ver a los tres jóvenes detrás de él.**

**-Si-respondió sonriendo él.**

**-¿Lo de siempre Elio?-preguntó el hombre de detrás de la barra.**

**-Hoy no Contino (N/A: están hablando en italiano, solo que como no se no lo puedo poner :P, y ya se que los nombres son un poco….bueno no muy bonitos, pero no se me ocurría nada más. Jeje).**

**Se despidió de Faviola y Contino, los cuatro salieron por una puerta de madera mugrienta que daba a un patio, Elio sacó la varita, dio unos golpecitos en la rocosa pared y ocurrió exactamente lo mismo que en Londres, la pared se separó dejando al descubierto un callejón lleno de tiendas, como el Callejón Diagon.**

**-¿Dónde puedo encontrar mineral de murano?-le preguntó Ron a Elio.**

**-En "Giorgio Baldassac, ingredientes raros para pociones", esta al final del callejón-indicó Elio.**

**-Gracias, ahora ven….-dijo Ron.**

**-Ohh!-exclamó Hermione-¡Que cantidad de libros!-y se dirigió a la tienda sin prestar atención a los demás.**

**-Harry ve con Ron y volved enseguida, mientras tanto yo vigilaré a Hermione.**

**-Vale-dijeron los dos.**

**Harry y Ron caminaron por todo el callejón hasta llegar a la tienda que buscaban. Entraron, era una estancia lúgubre, llena de tarros que contenían cosas raras, más aún que los que habían en el despacho de Snape, por el suelo habían sacos y cajas, las cuales, supusieron los chicos, contenían más ingredientes raros. Se aproximaron al mostrador e inmediatamente apareció detrás de él un hombre con poco pelo, pero el poco que tenía era largo y grasiento, unas gafas redondas llenas de suciedad se posaban en su larga nariz, llevaba una túnica verde botella, la cual parecía que nunca la había lavado.**

**-¿Qué desean?-les preguntó dejando ver su dentadura desigual y podrida.**

**-¿Cómo sabe que hablamos ingles?-preguntó Ron sorprendido, pues el hombre en vez de hablarles en italiano que era lo más normal, les había hablado en ingles.**

**-Parecen extranjeros-dijo amablemente.-bueno ¿Qué desean?**

**-Mineral de murano-dijo Ron.**

**-¿Cuánto necesita?-preguntó el hombre.**

**-Pues…-Ron miró a Harry-¿Sabes cuanto nos pidieron?**

**-Creo que no te dijeron la cantidad.**

**-Pues…¿Cuánto sería lo normal comprar?-preguntó Ron al dependiente.**

**-Pues normalmente la gente compra una bolsa.**

**-¿Cómo son de grandes?-preguntó Ron.**

**-De 200 gramos cada una-dijo el dependiente enseñándole la bolsita.**

**-¿Y cuanto cuenta cada bolsita?**

**-2 sickles y 5 knuts-dijo el hombre.**

**-Pues déme dos bolsas-dijo Ron, luego miro a Harry y añadió-¿Tendrán suficiente?**

**-Creo que si.**

**-¿Algo más?-preguntó.**

**-No, gracias.**

**-Pues serán 4 sickles y 10 knuts.-Ron pagó al hombre dándole las gracias y salieron. Volvieron dónde Elio y Hermione les esperaban, bueno más bien Elio por que Hermione estaba absorta en los libros. Cuando llegaron Hermione ya había acabado de mirar toda la tienda y juntos pasearon por todo el callejón mirando todas las tiendas. En la que más tiempo estuvieron fue en la de quidditch, habían sacado una nueva escoba, la "_Dragion-zip A4_" era casi el doble de rápida que la "_Saeta de Fuego"_, el precio no era para tirar cohetes pero era mucho más barata que la "_Saeta de Fuego_", esta valía 8 galeones, 15 sickles y 20 knuts. Harry se debatía entre comprarla o no, era una ganga, si compraba esa escoba no se quedaría sin nada de dinero, además también tenía el dinero que Sirius le dejó tras su muerte y sus propiedades. Al lado de la escoba decía:**

_**DRAGION-ZIP A4**_

**_Esta escoba ha sido creada por Luigi Partini. Dispone de un palo de haya ultrafino, tratado con una cera durísima, sus ramitas de abedul han sido escogidas una a una para conseguir una perfección aerodinámica. Tiene una aceleración de 0 a 410 km/hora en diez segundo. Posee un sistema de frenado indestructible y puede adelantarse a todos los movimientos que el jugador quiere hacer._**

**-¿En que piensas Harry?-le preguntó Hermione.**

**-En si tendría que comprármela o no.**

**-¿Y la "Saeta de Fuego"?-preguntó Ron.**

**-Ya lleva 4 años y esta un poco vieja-dijo Harry , la cual cosa era verdad, pues este último año ya empezaba a fallar.**

**-¿Tu que dices Elio?-preguntó Ron.**

**-Pues es una escoba fabulosa y si la que tiene Harry esta para el arrastre pues no debería desaprovechar esta oportunidad.**

**-¿En Londres no se vende?-preguntó Hermione.**

**-No, es exclusiva de Italia, no se comercializa internacionalmente.**

**-Vaya…-dijo Ron-Es decir que nadie en Hogwarts tendría esta escoba a menos que viniese hasta aquí.**

**-Exacto.**

**-Me habéis convencido-dijo Harry aproximándose al mostrador, dónde un joven de unos 20-30 años estaba cobrando a un chico de la misma edad que Harry, el cual había comprado unos guantes. El chico salió de la tienda sonriendo de oreja a oreja.**

**-¿En que puedo servirle?-le preguntó el joven, tenía el pelo corto y moreno con los ojos azules, el joven le habló en italiano, así que Harry se giró a Elio, el cual fue en su ayuda.**

**-Bon jorno Luigi-le saludó Elio posando su mano derecha en el hombro de Harry.**

**¿Luigi?-preguntó Harry-¿Usted ha creado la Dragion-zip A4?**

**-Si, Harry. Es un genio en esto de las ecobas y el quidditch-le explicó Elio, pues Luigi no sabía inglés y no le había entendido.**

**-¿Vienes con este chico?-le pregunto (N/A: lo que hablan ahora es italiano)**

**-Si, viene de Londres, le gustaría comprar la "_Dragion-zip A4_".**

**-Ohh, magnifica elección, es una escoba fabulosa-Luigi empezó ha hablar solo.**

**Salió de detrás del mostrador, cogió la escoba y volvió a meterse dentro, dejando la escoba encima.**

**-¿Quieres que le ponga alguna inscripción?-preguntó Luigi a Harry y Elio se lo tradujo.**

**-¿Y que se pone en la inscripción?-preguntó**

**-Pues puedes poner tu nombre, el tipo de jugador que eres, una dedicatoria…-aclaró Elio.**

**-Pues que ponga "_Harry Potter, buscador. Recuerdo de Venecia_" y que me la firme**

**-En ingles o italiano.**

**-En ingles.**

**Elio le dijo lo que tenía que poner y en unos minutos Harry ya estaba saliendo de la tienda con su bolsillo casi vacío, pero contento por tener una nueva escoba. Estaba envuelta en papel marrón así que nadie podía verla, aunque por la forma alargada era imposible no saberlo.**

**-¿Os apetece comer el mejor helado de todo el mundo?-les preguntó Elio.**

**-Claro-contestaron a coro los tres sonriendo.**

**-La_ "Heladería de Bervenutto Cellini_" hace los helados más buenos de toda Europa.-dijo Elio con voz soñadora, recordando todos los momentos que había pasado en esa heladería.**

**-Pues a que esperamos-dijo Ron saliendo corriendo hacía la heladería. Harry y Hermione se miraron y empezaron a reír.**

**-jejej…siempre esta pensando en la comida-dijo Hermone riendo.**

**-jejej…si-dijo Harry mientras caminaban detrás de Ron.**

**Cuando llegaron Ron ya estaba alucinando de la cantidad de sabores que había. Harry y Hermione se acercaron a Ron y miraron los sabores, había de fresa, frambuesa, cereza, melocotón, nata, vainilla, chocolate, trufa, moca, tuti fruti, nata con trocitos de chocolate, menta, menta con trocitos de chocolate, frutas del bosque, limón, naranja, mango, coco, lima, tarta de queso con frambuesa, dulce de leche….y otros que nunca habían visto.**

**-¡Elio!-saludó el heladero dándole un abrazo-¡Cuánto tiempo!**

**-Bon jorno Berv he venido con unos amigos de Londres.**

**-Ohh-dijo al darse cuenta de los tres jóvenes.**

**-¿Ya os habéis decidido?-les preguntó Elio.**

**-Yo lo quiero de cereza, frutas del bosque y melocotón-dijo Hermione(N/A: Uiii es mi favorito:P)**

**-Yo de chocolate, nata con trocitos de chocolate y vainilla-dijo Ron.**

**-Yo…de frutas del bosque y tarta de queso con frambuesa.-dijo Harry.**

**-Y tu Elio¿lo de siempre?-preguntó el hombre.**

**-Por supuesto.**

**Se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la puerta, al poco rato las copas de helado volaban hacía ellos y se posaron en la mesa, delante del cada uno de ellos.**

**-Mmm, que bueno-dijo Hermione al probarlo.**

**-Són mejores que los de la "_Heladería Florean Fortescue_"-dijo Ron.**

**-Mejor que no te oiga, aunque sea verdad-dijo Harry.**

**-¿De que es el tuyo?-preguntó Hermione a Elio.**

**-De dulce de leche y nata, con caramelo por encima-dijo Elio.**

**Al acabar sus helados, los cuatro siguieron visitando tiendas, se pararon en una tienda de animales, donde Hermione vio una lechuza hembra, de color marrón y con un par de ojos amarillos.**

**-Ohh, que bonita-dijo Hermione.-Creo que me lo voy a comprar.**

**Hermione entró en la tienda junto con Harry, Ron y Elio, compro la lechuza que le costó 8 sickles y salió de la tienda sonriente con la jaula en la mano.**

**-¿Cómo la llamarás?-le preguntó Ron.**

**-Mmm…pues no se-dijo Hermione pensando.**

**-¿Qué tal Artemisia?-propuso Elio.**

**-Mmm, me gusta-dijo Hermione-¿Y vosotros que decís?**

**-Es un nombre muy bonito-dijo Harry y Ron mostró su acuerdo asintiendo con la cabeza varias veces.**

**-Pues decidido, la llamaré Artemisia.**

**Finalmente, acabaron su recorrido en una tienda llamada "Túnicas de gala al estilo veneciano de Francesca" en la que Hermione se quedó maravillada por un vestido negro azulado de estilo medieval, ajustado por el pecho y de cintura para abajo con volumen. Tenía escote cuadrado y sin mangas.**

**-¿Te gusta?-le preguntó Elio.**

**-Si mucho.**

**-Pruébatelo-le dijo Harry.**

**-¿Para que?**

**-Para ver como te queda.**

**-Está bien-se rindió después de que Harry y Ron le insistieran.**

**Entraron en la tienda dónde les atendió la dueña, le entregó el vestido a Hermione y ella fue a uno de los probadores, a los pocos minutos salió. Los tres se quedaron fascinados, Hermione estaba muy hermosa.**

**-¿Qué tal me queda?-preguntó sonrojándose levemente.**

**-Estás estupenda-dijo Ron.**

**-Guapísima-dijo Elio.**

**-Te queda que ni pintado-sentenció los halagos Harry.**

**-Gracias-dijo Hermione sonriendo.**

**-¿Te lo vas a quedar?-le preguntó Ron.**

**-Creo que no.**

**-¿Por qué si re queda tan bien?-Ron no lo entendía.**

**-No creo que pueda pagarlo-dijo sonriendo.**

**-Te lo regalo-dijo Harry.**

**-¿Qué, ni pensarlo-negó Hermione.**

**-Pronto va a ser tu cumpleaños, será un regalo adelantado.**

**-Pero..-volvió a insistir Hermione.**

**-Nada de peros-la interrumpió Harry-Es un pena que no te lo quedes, con lo bien que te queda.**

**-Pero… seguro que es muy caro.**

**-Deja que te lo compre-dijo Elio.**

**-Está bien-se rindió Hermione.**

**Hermione se quitó el vestido y se lo dio a Harry para que pagara mientras ella se ponía su ropa de calle.**

**-¿Ya estas?-le preguntó Ron.**

**-Si-dijo Hermione aproximándose a ellos-Muchas gracias Harry-le agradeció al chico dándole un beso en la mejilla.**

**-Lo he hecho con mucho gusto.-dijo Harry dedicándole una sonrisa.**

**-¿Qué os parece si dejamos todas las compras en el hotel y cenamos las exquisiteces de la Sra.Mercucchi-propuso Elio.**

**-Vale-aceptaron todos la propuesta.**

**Los cuatro se fueron del Callejón Merioni y entraron de nuevo en el bar, se despidieron de Faviola y Contino, entraron uno a uno en la chimenea con sus compras en una mano y en la otra mano polvos Flu, al instante todos estaban en la recepción del hotel, subieron a dejar las cosas. Harry entró en su habitación, metió sus cosas en el baúl, al cual tuvo que hacerle un hechizo para que cupiese la escoba nueva y se dio cuenta de que aún llevaba el vestido que le había comprado a Hermione. Salió de la habitación, picó a la número 9 y dentro de la estancia se oyó la voy de Hermione.**

**-Pasa-dijo, Harry entró y encontró a Hermione guardando las cosas en el baúl.**

**-Me he llevado tu vestido-dijo Harry, dándole una bolsa. **

**-Ahh, muchas gracias-dijo cogiéndola.-Esto Harry, puedo poner a Artemisia con Hedwig para que no se sienta sola y se vaya acostumbrando.**

**-Claro.**

**Salieron de la habitación 9 con Artemisia dentro de su jaula y se metieron en la 10. Hedwig estaba bebiendo dentro de su jaula cuando los dos jóvenes entraron. **

**-Mira Hedwig, esta es Artemisia, trátala bien-le dijo Harry a su lechuza, dándole unos golpecitos en la cabeza.**

**Salieron de la habitación no sin antes dejar la jaula de Artemisia abierta para que volaran por la habitación y para que ella y Hedwig se hicieran amigas.**

**En el vestíbulo ya estaba Ron y Elio esperándolos.**

**-¡A cenar!-exclamó Ron muerto de hambre.**

**Se fueron al comedor y se sentaron en la misma mesa de siempre. La Sra.Mercucchi les deleitó con una ensalada muy buena y croquetas caseras con paratas fritas y de postre tarta de queso con mermelada de fresa por encima. Todo estaba delicioso y los cuatro comieron con mucho gusto. Ron hasta repitió croquetas y postre.**

**-Ahh-bostezó Ron-¡Que cansado estoy!**

**-Pues a dormir, que mañana os vais temprano-les dijo Elio, entonces Harry recordó la promesa que le había hecho a Hermione.**

**-Esto Elio¿podemos dar un paseo en góndola?-preguntó refiriéndose a él y Hermione.**

**-Claro pero ir con cuidado.**

**-Tranquilo, volveremos pronto.**

**-Buenas noches Ron-dijo Hermione.**

**-Hasta mañana-dijo Ron.**

**Salieron y Elio les acompañó hasta el puesto de góndolas y luego se fue en dirección a la Orden.**

**Después de pagar, con dinero muggle, por supuesto, el cual se lo había dado Elio antes de marcharse, subieron en una góndola, el gondolero era bastante joven. Harry y Hermione se sentaron de espaldas a él, el uno al lado del otro. El gondolero les empezó a cantar una melodía muy romántica en italiano. Pasaron por muchos canales, era de noche, se veían las estrellas, todo era estupendo.**

**-Me lo he pasado muy bien en Venecia-dijo Hermione.**

**-Ha estado muy bien.**

**-Gracias-le dijo Hermione.**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Por todo lo que has hecho por mí y por acordarte del paseo en góndola.**

**-Lo hago con mucho gusto.**

**Siguieron hablando con pausas donde sólo se oía la voz del gondolero. Pero toda la tranquilidad de la noche se esfumó cuando alguien con capa negra y capucha saltó de uno de los puentes por el que estaban pasando.**

**-Jajajaja-rió estrepitosamente, el gondolero paró de cantar y remar, estaba asustado, ya que temblaba. Harry agarró su varita y la desenvainó, Hermione hizo otro tanto.-OS VOY A MATAR-dijo con malicia.**

**-No te lo permitiré-dijo Harry poniéndose en pie delante de Hermione.**

**-"_Avada kev…_"-intentó lanzar la maldición prohibida el enmascarado.**

**-"_Expelliarmus_"-se adelantó Harry y al varita del mortifago y el mismo propietario cayeron al agua estrepitosamente, el mortifago se desmayo por el impacto y quedó flotando en el agua.**

**-"_Radius_"-gritó otro mortifago detrás de Hermione, el cual ya había matado al gondolero silenciosamente. El hechizo le dio de lleno en la espalda ahogando un grito y calló a los pies de Harry.**

**-¡HERMIONE!-gritó Harry, tuvo un impulso de agacharse pero el segundo mortifago ya levantaba la varita para matarlo a él.**

**-"_Petrificus Totalus_"-gritó Harry y el mortifago quedó petrificado y calló al agua, quedando en la superficie boca arriba.**

**Harry se agacho inmediatamente para ver el estado de Hermione, por suerte sólo estaba inconsciente. La góndola se había parado en una calle, Harry cogió en brazos a Hermione y salió de la góndola, rápidamente la llevó al hotel, dónde la dejó estirada un momento en uno de los sofás del vestíbulo y corrió hacía la Sra.Mercucchi.**

**-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó alarmada al ver a Hermione inconsciente y a Harry con cara de preocupación.**

**-Nos…han…atacado..-dijo entrecortadamente.**

**-¿Quién?**

**-Unos…mort..mortifagos, están …en el canal.**

**-Avisaré inmediatamente a Elio, ocúpate de Hermione-dicho esto se desapareció. Harry volvió a coger a Hermione en brazos y la llevó a su habitación, la número 10 y la tumbó en su cama. No sabía que más podía hacer pero en ese instante Elio entró por la puerta seguido de cerca por la Sra.Mercucchi.**

**-¿Cómo esta?-preguntó acercándose a la castaña.**

**-No lo se-contestó Harry asustado.**

**Elio le tocó el cuello con el dedo índice y corazón, para mirarle el pulso, el cual era constante, preguntó a Harry el hechizo que le habían mandado, hizo aparecer un vaso lleno de una poción verde que parecía asquerosa, le abrió un poco la boca y se la fue metiendo.**

**-Tiene que tomarse el resto dentro de 5 horas-le explicó a Harry.**

**-¿Te vas?-le preguntó Harry.**

**-Si, tengo que ayudar a la Orden interrogando a esos que os han atacado. Cuídala mucho.**

**-Si-dijo Harry y Elio se desapareció junto con la Sra.Mercucchi.**

**Harry programó el reloj para que sonara dentro de 5 horas, se sentó en la cama, cogió la mano de la castaña.**

**-Siento mucho no haberte podido proteger-se lamentaba Harry mientras le acariciaba la mano.-No quiero perderte, Te quiero, Hermione.**

**Esas últimas palabras salieron solas de su boca, igual que una triste lágrima que se posó en la mano de la chica.**

**0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0**

**Siento mucho no haberte podido proteger…….. no quiero perderte……. Te quiero, Hermione.**

"**¿Quién me habla¿Harry¿Qué ha pasado, que quieres decir con protegerme¿Me quieres¿Estaré soñando? Siento como alguien me toca la mano, le oigo pero no entiendo lo que me dice…."**

**-Pi pip**

"**¿Qué es eso?"**

**Hermione abrió lentamente los ojos al sentir que le habían dejado de acariciar la mano, veía una figura borrosa delante de ella, estaba de espaldas, cada vez la figura se hacía más clara.**

**-Ha..Harry-dijo finalmente la chica.**

**-¡Hermione! Menos mal que estás bien-exclamó Harry contentó de verla recobrar el sentido y la abrazó.**

**-¿Qué ha pasado? Me siento muy débil.**

**-Shh, no hables-le dijo Harry posando sus dedos en los labios de la chica-Ahora debes descansar-cogió el vaso que había dejado Elio y se lo aproximó-Tomate esto, te irá bien.**

**-Gracias-dijo incorporándose dificultosamente y con la ayuda de Harry se tomó lo que quedaba de poción sin mostrar una pizca de asco. Al poco volvió a dormirse y Harry siguió acariciando su mano durante toda la noche.**

**Fin del capitulo 2**

_**Emy Black**_

N/A: Espero que os haya gustado y no haberos defraudado¿Qué os parece el nombre de la nueva escoba¿Y el de la lechuza de Hermione? Espero que bien, jeje. Siento no haber actualizado antes, pero he tardado muxo en escribirlo pk tenia examenes finales y además ya no ma acordaba de los sitos que visité en Venecia, esa parte no ha estado muy bien, pero he hecho lo que he podido. Dejar REVIEWS, sino no escribiré, es broma, escribiré aunque solo haya una persona que la lea.

Contestación de Reviews:

-Ginevra Black: Gracias por tu review, he actualizado lo más pronto posible, pero con los examenes de fin de curso he tenido que retrasarme. Espero que este tb te guste y que me dijes otro review, jejeje. Un beso.

-Alexa: Me alegro que te guste, lo del buen conocimiento de los idiomas lo dices por lo de "bon jorno"? esq fui a italia el año pasado y se algunas cosillas, pero muy pocas. No te dejaré en ascuas, me he puesto ha escribir nada más acabar los examenes, pk durante ellos no tenía ni tiempo para dormir ,jejeje… Espero que te guste, creo que lo he hecho igual de largo, esque no sabia que más escribir. Por cierto este fic va a ser bstante largo así que te quedarás en ascuas bastantes veces. Un beso.

-Nethy: Gracias por el review, he actualizado lo antes posible y tranquila que no lo dejare, lo acabaré aunque muera en el intento, je es broma. Y lo de que Katherin es la madre de Hermione, es algo que descubrirás cuando el fic esté más adelantado, pero no te comas la cabeza con eso. Espero que te guste este cap, un beso wapa.


	3. Regreso a casa

_**Sólo contigo seré fuerte**_

**N/A**: _Hola! K tal? Bueno espero que este cap tb os guste, aunque no lo creo muxo porq mas bien es de transición, pero espero q lo disfrutéis y como no, dedicado a mi mejor amiga q me ayuda muxo con este fic y ahora más q no puedo salir de casa pk tengo un esguince, bastante fuerte, y tengo q ir con muletas, así que aprovecho para escribir, jeje, bueno pues no me entretengo más y os dejo con el cap y dejar REVIEW:P_

**Disclaimer:**_ Como no soy una fantástica escritora rubia, espera rubia si que soy, jeje, a lo mejor soy yo la Rowling, pero para mi desgracia no lo soy así que no me demandéis, solo es mio la trama y los personajes que no conocéis, ej: Elio, Luigi, Philippe, Michèle(esos salen en este cap)..._

**Contestación de Reviews:**

**-Alexa: **_Me alegro que te guste como describí Venecia, la verdad es que no me acordaba muy bien, pok ya have un año que fui. El toque romántico lo tenía que estropear para que se dieran cuanta de sus sentimientos. Ahora que sale el 6º me inspiraré, si, pero no puedo esperar casi 6 MESES! Es demasiado para mi. Gracias por tu Review, un beso._

**-Nethy:**_ Me alegro que te guste. Ya empiezan a enamorarse pero no estaran juntos hasta mucho mas tarde, es para que el fic sea mas largo. Gracias por el Review, un beso._

_**Capitulo 3: Regreso a casa**_

**ºEn el capitulo anterior….**

_Siento mucho no haberte podido proteger…….. no quiero perderte……. Te quiero, Hermione._

_"¿Quién me habla¿Harry¿Qué ha pasado, que quieres decir con protegerme¿Me quieres¿Estaré soñando? Siento como alguien me toca la mano, le oigo pero no entiendo lo que me dice…."_

_-Pi pip_

_"¿Qué es eso?"_

_Hermione abrió lentamente los ojos al sentir que le habían dejado de acariciar la mano, veía una figura borrosa delante de ella, estaba de espaldas, cada vez la figura se hacía más clara._

_-Ha..Harry-dijo finalmente la chica._

_-¡Hermione! Menos mal que estás bien-exclamó Harry contentó de verla recobrar el sentido y la abrazó._

_-¿Qué ha pasado? Me siento muy débil._

_-Shh, no hables-le dijo Harry posando sus dedos en los labios de la chica-Ahora debes descansar-cogió el vaso que había dejado Elio y se lo aproximó-Tomate esto, te irá bien._

_-Gracias-dijo incorporándose dificultosamente y con la ayuda de Harry se tomó lo que quedaba de poción sin mostrar una pizca de asco. Al poco volvió a dormirse y Harry siguió acariciando su mano durante toda la noche._

**´'´'´'´'´'´'´'´'´'´'´'´'´'´'´'´'´'´'´'´'´'´'**

-Hermione-susurraba alguien al oído de una chica de pelo castaño, tumbada en una cama muy confortable y sintiendo el calor de otra persona en su mano izquierda-Hermione, despierta.

La chica abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró con dos preciosas esmeraldas.

-¿Qué paso?-fue lo primero que pronunció.

-Luego te lo cuento, ahora debemos irnos, nos están esperando, la Sra.Mercucchi ha recogido tus cosas y las ha dejado aquí.

-Me siento un poco cansada-dijo tocándose la cabeza.

-Es normal, date una ducha y te pones ropa limpia y verás como mejoras-le dijo cariñosamente el chico acariciando su mejilla-Te esperaré abajo.-dijo levantándose.

-¡No!-se lo impidió Hermione cogiéndole del brazo.-No me dejes sola, por favor.

-Esta bien, me quedaré aquí.-volvió a sentarse Harry.

Hermione cogío ropa limpia de su baúl, se metió en el baño y hasta después de 20 minutos, aproximadamente, no salió, con el pelo húmedo recogido en una coleta alta y vestida con unos tejanos de cintura baja, un poco desgastados y rasgados por las rodillas, y una camiseta de tirantes, de algodón, de color verde claro.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-le preguntó Harry al verla salir.

-Si, tenías razón-le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa-¿Dónde está Ron?

-Esta esperándonos abajo, cuando se enteró vino a verte pero estabas profundamente dormida y esta mañana también.

-¿Te has quedado toda la noche conmigo?

-Si, me sentía culpable por lo que te había pasado.

-¿Sabes? Cuando estaba inconsciente te oí y te sentí, gracias por todo-le dijo acercándose a él y abrazándolo tiernamente.

-No tienes por que agradecérmelo-le contestó correspondiendo al abrazo.

-TOC-TOC

-Adelante-dijo Harry separándose lentamente de Hermione.

-¿Cómo estas Herms?-preguntó Elio entrando por la puerta.

-Mejor, Gracias.

-Me alegro, .Tenemos que irnos. Harry coge el baúl de Herms yo cogeré el tuyo-ordenó Elio y mediante un hechizo el baúl de Harry se elevó unos centímetros del suelo y siguió a Elio. Harry hizo otro tanto con el baúl de Herms, la cual cogió las dos jaulas de las lechuzas, las cuales estaban vacías por que los lechuzas volaban libremente por la habitación pero cuando salieron les siguieron, no llevaba la jaula de Crookshanks ya que la había dejado en la Orden, para animar a Buckbeak, que aún echaba de menos a Sirius.

Ron estaba esperando en el vestíbulo, pálido y con una expresión preocupada en el rostro, al ver a Hermione tan tranquila, con las jaulas, una alegría le invadió y corrió a su encuentro chillando como un loco.

-¡Hermione!-gritaba Ron yendo hacía la nombrada- ¿Estas bien¿Te duele algo?...-siguió avasallándola de preguntas.

-Ron…

-¿Seguro que ya puedes moverte?-el chico seguía sin parar de preguntar y sin escuchar las respuestas.

-Ron…

-¿Necesitas algo?-el seguía.

-¡RON!-gritó Hermione con la paciencia por las nuves, pero funcionó, Ron se había callado-Estoy bien, no necesito nada, no me duele nada, me puedo mover….¿Más tranquilo?

-Si-dijo Ron sonriendo y abrazándola.-Como me alegro que estés bien.

-Y yo-dijo Herms en los brazos del pelirrojo-Gracias por preocuparte.

-Como no me voy a preocupar, eres mi mejor amiga.

-Ya lo se-dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Tendrías que haber visto a Harry ayer por la noche, tenía una cara…-dijo recordando el estado de su amigo esa misma noche al lado de la castaña.

-Pues tenía la cara de preocupado¿Cómo quieres que la tuviera?-le contestó enfadado.

Elio entró con un viejo paraguas plegable, como translador, interrumpiendo a Ron que iba a seguir con lo suyo. A la de tres los tres jóvenes agarraron el paraguas, no sin antes despedirse de Elio y de la Sra.Mercucchi, notaron una sacudida y pronto aparecieron en la cocina del nº12 de Grimmauld Place, estaba vacía.

-¿Dónde se han metido todos?-preguntó Ron.

-A lo mejor están reunidos-dijo Hermione

-Vamos a ver-dijo Harry dejando el baúl y la jaula con Hedwig en el suelo de la cocina, Herms y Ron hicieron lo mismo y salieron por la puerta. Llegaron a la puerta donde la Orden se reúne. Picaron con los nudillos en la puerta y una voz masculina se oyó:

-¿Quién es?

-Somos nosotros papa-contestó Ron e inmediatamente la puerta se abrió dando paso a una Sra. Weasley muy contenta de verles, primero abrazó a los tres, que no pudieron evitarlo y luego uno a cada uno, apretándoles hasta casi dejarlos sin respiración.

-Hermione, querida ¿Cómo estas?-le preguntó separándose de ella lentamente.

-Bi-bien-dijo entrecortadamente, por culpa del abrazo.

-Me alegra saber que no ha sido nada grave-dijo con voz tranquila Albus Dumbledore.

-¿Tenéis hambre?-les preguntó la Sra.Weasley.

-Pues un poco, no nos ha dado tiempo de desayunar-contestó Ron por todos. Su madre se fue directamente a la cocina. Al instante aparecieron por la puerta Bill, Charlie, Percy, Remus, Snape, Kinsley y Mundungus que saludaron alegremente al trio, a excepción de Snape que solo les dijo un simple y malhumorado "Buenos días". Dejaron que la reunión continuara y se fueron a saludar a los demás Weasleys, Ginny estaba leyendo en la habitación que compartía con Hermione y los gemelos estaban en su cuarto experimentando con algo. Los tres se alegraron de verles pero sobretodo Ginny que ya llevaba unos días sola, ya que la compañía de los gemelos no era mucha. Los 6 se dirigieron a la cocina. Los gemelos y la menor de los Weasleys miraban como comían los otros tres, sobretodo Ron que no paraba ni para respirar, Hermione fue la que menos comió, aún estaba débil.

-¿Seguro que ya estás bien?-le susurró Harry al oído.

-Si, no te preocupes-le contestó sonriendo, para que acabara por creerla.

En medio del desayuno llegó una lechuza parda, la cogió la Sra.Weasley, la leyó y antes de poder decir nada, estalló un "PUM" en la chimenea, indicando que alguien había aparecido. Se distinguieron 3 siluetas, el humo se fue yendo para dar paso a tres personas rubias y con los ojos azules. Una de ellas saltó sobre Harry, para abrazarlo.

-¡"Hagui"!-gritó la chica.

-¿Fleur?-preguntó sorprendido Harry, todos en la cocina tenían los ojos como platos, a excepción de la Sra.Weasley que no se sorprendió tanto.

-Bienvenidos a la Orden del Fénix-saludó la Sra.Weasley.-Soy Molly Weasley.

-Encantada de volverla a ver-dijo Fleur, ya separada de Harry y le estrechó la mano.-Estos son mis primos, Philippe LeFebvre y Michèle Loraine.-presentó a las dos figuras detrás de ella.

-Mucho gusto-dijeron los dos.

-Yo soy Harry-se presentó-ellos son Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred y George.

-Encantados.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-preguntó Harry a Fleur.

-Tenemos algunos problemillas en Francia y bueno…Philippe y yo como ya hemos acabado el colegio, Madame Maxime nos autorizó a formar parte de la Orden del Fénix, pero a Michèle aún le queda cursar el 7º curso.

-¿Iras a Hogwarts?-preguntó Ginny.

-Si, Madame Maxime me hizo venir para conocer a alguien antes de ir al colegio y no sentirme sola.

-Pues has ido a parar a un buen sitio-dijo Ron.

-Iras a nuestro curso, si vas a Gryffindor estarás con nosotros, pero si vas a otra casa, no importa, nosotros te presentaremos a gente-dijo Hermione.

-Gracias, la verdad es que tenía un poco de miedo.

-Ah! Sra.Weasley¿Dumbledore aún sigue en la reunión?

-Me temo que llegas tarde-dijo Remus desde la puerta.

-Vaya

-Tendremos que esperar al 1 de septiembre.-dijo Hermione.

-Venga, ir a dejar el equipaje y luego nos contáis lo que habéis estado haciendo en Venecia. –ordenó la Sra.Weasley-Ginny, enséñale la habitación a Fleur y Michèle.

-Vale, dormirán con nosotras ¿no?

-Si, Ron, haz lo mismo con Philippe, dormirá con vosotros.

-Vale.

**ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº**

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó Ginny sacando un gran bulto del baúl.

-Un vestido, me lo regaló Harry en Venecia-contestó Hermione.

-Es muy bonito-dijo Ginny sacando el vestido.

-Es precioso-dijo Fleur.

-Pruébatelo-dijo Ginny.

-¿Ahora?

-Vamos-insistió Ginny.

-Yo te ayudaré-dijo Fleur sacando la varita –_"Mutatio induo" _–gritó, el vestido que Ginny tenía en las manos desapareció y apareció en el cuerpo de Herms.

-Te queda muy bien-dijo Ginny con la ropa que antes llevaba Hermione, en la mano.

-Fabuloso.

-Estás muy guapa-dijo Michèle

-Es lo mismo que dijeron Ron, Harry y Elio.

-¿Quién es Elio?-preguntó Ginny.

-Es un miembro de la Orden Italiana, nos enseñó la ciudad.-explicó Hermione.-Fleur puedes volver…

-Claro, _"Mutatio induo"._

-Gracias-dijo Hermione ya con su ropa.-Tengo algo para ti.

-¿Para mi?-preguntó Ginny

-Si, toma-dijo entregándole una cajita. Ginny lo abrió y encontró un collar en forma de estrella, de color rojizo transparente.

-Gracias-dijo Ginny dando un abrazo a Hermione-Es muy bonito.

-De nada, también e comprado algo a Luna, se lo enviaré.

-Ahora que me doy cuenta¿Esa lechuza es tuya?-dijo señalando a Artemisia.

-Si, me la compré en Venecia-dijo atando una cajita, junto con una nota en la pata de la lechuza.

-Es muy bonita-dijo Fleur.

-¿Cómo se llama?-preguntó Michèle

-Artemisia.

**ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº**

-¿Jugáis al quidditch?-preguntó Philippe.

-Si, yo soy buscador.

-Yo soy guardian¿Tu juegas?

-Si, de cazador, el curso pasado era el capitán.

-Harry es nuestro capitán desde sexto.

-Debes de jugar muy bien.

-Bueno…si-dijo Harry tímido.

-¿Bueno…si, es uno de los mejores, es el jugador más joven en un siglo.

-¿En serio?

-Si, me hicieron buscador en primero.

-Pues entonces eres muy bueno-alabó Philippe.

-Ya te digo, además de buen capitán-continuó Ron.

-¿Qué escoba tienes?-le preguntó Philippe a Harry.

-Antes tenía una Saeta de Fuego pero ayer me compre la "Dragion-zip A4".

-¿La Dragion..que? no la he oído nunca.

-Normal, solo se vende en Italia, no es internacional-dijo Ron.

-Tiene una aceleración de 0 a 420 km/hora en 10 segundos y tiene un sistema de frenado indestructible, además se adelanta a todos los movimientos que el jugador quiere hacer.-explicó Harry

-Sin duda es una escoba fantástica¿Puedo verla?

-Claro-dijo Harry sacando la escoba del baúl.

-¿Y esta firma?

-Es la firma del creador, Luigi Partini, el mismo me atendió cuando la compré.

**ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº**

Llegó la hora de comer. Remus, Tonks, los Weasleys al completo, Harry, Hermione, Fleur, Philippe y Michèle se sentaron en la mesa a comer, había pollo, puré de patata, de zanahorias, patatas asadas, guisantes…y de postre tarta de manzana y bolas de helado de vainilla y fresa. Al acabar de comer todos se fueron al salón, donde ya habían conseguido quitar el cuadro de la Sra. Black. Ron subió un momento a su cuarto y al cabo de poco volvió a aparecer con dos bolsitas.

-Fred, George, vuestro mineral de murano-dijo Ron entregándoles las dos bolsitas.- ¿Tendréis suficiente?

-Si, Gracias-dijeron los dos a la vez.

-De nada.

-Bueno contarnos lo que habéis estado haciendo allí-dijo Ginny impaciente.

-Pues cuando llegamos Elio nos estaba esperando, Elio es un miembro de la Orden Italiana-empezó a explicar Harry-Nos llevó a un hotel mágico, luego a la Orden donde estuvimos casi toda la semana investigando, y al final Hermione descifró un acertijo y con un mapa de la ciudad descubrió donde estaba la segunda parte del diario de Godric.

-Estaba debajo de un puente, Harry se metió en el canal y Hermione también quería ir, pero Harry no le dejaba, y al final Herms se salió con la suya-contó Ron.

-Nos metimos en el agua, que por cierto estaba asquerosa-explicó Hermione-Buceamos, nadamos y finalmente encontramos unas escaleras y detrás de una puerta vieja estaba lo que buscábamos, habían trampas, pero gracias a Harry no nos pasó nada.

-Y al día siguiente Elio nos enseñó la ciudad, por la noche Herms y yo fuimos a pasear en góndola y nos atacaron y creo que el resto ya lo sabéis.

-No, no sabemos nada¿Qué pasó después?-preguntó Fred.

-¿No os lo ha contado vuestra madre?-preguntó Hermione y los gemelos y Ginny negaron con la cabeza.

-Pues aparecieron dos hombres y uno me dio y caí inconsciente y Harry los derrotó y me llevó al hotel.

-¿Qué? Estás bien-preguntó preocupada Ginny.

-Si, gracias a Harry.

-Lo que me extraña es porque no nos lo dijo mama-dijo George.

-A lo mejor no quería preocuparos-dijo Ron.

-Eso no es excusa, Hermione es nuestra amiga, debería habérnoslo dicho-dijo enfadada Ginny.

-Vamos, cálmate Ginny-dijo Ron.

**ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº**

Los días fueron pasando, Harry, Hermione y Ron se hicieron muy amigos de Phil y Michèle, y conocieron más a Fleur. En esos días no vinieron muchos miembros de la Orden, solo Tonks, Remus y Mundungus, que de vez en cuando se quedaban a comer.

Harry y Ron aprovecharon esos días que quedaban, antes de iniciar un nuevo curso, a acabar los deberes, Hermione ya los había acabado, al igual que Ginny y ayudaron a los chicos a acabar. Dos días antes llegaron las cartas de Hogwarts, con los resultado de los TIMOS de Ginny y a Hermione la nombraron Premio Anual, el otro Premio Anual era Draco Malfoy, para desgracia de todos, pero no le dieron mucha importancia al asunto, de momento, y felicitaron a Hermione. Al día siguiente, por la tarde se fueron al Callejón Diagon a comprar los libros, escoltados por Tonks y Remus, Michèle también había recibido la carta y necesitaba los mismos libros que Harry y Ron.

Los gemelos estaban en su tienda, que estaba a rebosar de estudiantes de Hogwarts.

-¿Os apetece comer helados?-propuso Ginny.

-Claro-recibieron todos gustosos la idea.

Mientras comían tranquilamente el helado en la terraza se encontraron con Luna, que llevaba los pendientes de Hermione. Cuando se acercó, Ron se puso nervioso y colorado.

-Hola Luna-le saludaron todos, incluido Ron.

-Ellos son Fleur, Philippe y Michèle-presentó Ginny.

-Mucho gusto¿Sois franceses?

-Si.

Mientras iban de tienda en tienda, se encontraron con Neville y su abuela, a Parvati junto con su hermana gemela, Padma, a Lavender, Seamus, Dean…

Después de comprar todo lo que necesitaban regresaron al Cuartel General a través del tren muggle, Michèle, Fleur y Phil alucinaron con el transporte muggle y se lo pasaron muy bien. Cenaron en "Familia" y se acostaron pronto, no sin antes preparar el equipaje.

A la mañana siguiente se despertaron muy temprano, unos más nerviosos que otros, pero deseosos por llegar a Hogwarts. Phil y Fleur también se levantaron temprano para despedir a su prima y a los demás. A la estación les acompañarían Bill, Charlie, la Sra.Weasley y Mundungus, el cual estaba disfrazado de vieja. Se despidieron de todos y se embarcaron en su último trayecto de ida a Hogwarts.

Ya en el tren Ron y Hermione se fueron al vagón de prefectos y Harry, Ginny y Michèle se fueron en dirección contraria, a buscar un compartimiento vacío. De camino se encontraron con Luna y Neville, que estaban solos en un compartimiento y entraron.

-Hola-saludaron los tres al entrar.

-Hola-contestaron los dos.

-Neville esta es Michèle-les presentó Harry, ya que ayer no pudieron hablar.

-Mucho gusto-dijo educadamente Michèle.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Por cierto¿Qué curso vas ha hacer?-preguntó Luna.

-Séptimo-contestó sentándose al lado de Luna y enfrente de Neville. Harry se sentó al lado de Michèle.

-¿Este año habrá huecos libres en el equipo de Gryffindor?-preguntó Neville a Harry.

-Si, necesitamos dos golpeadores y dos cazadores.

-¿Crees que pueda entrar?-preguntó tímidamente Neville, en los últimos años había mejorado un poco, seguía siendo menos patoso, pero no servia para jugador.

-Puedes presentarte-contestó Harry.

-¿Juegas a Quidditch?-le preguntó Luna a Michèle

-Si, en Beuxbatons era cazadora, junto con mi primo Phil.

-¿En serio?-se interesó Harry.

-Si.

-Si entras en Gryffindor tienes que presentarte a las pruebas.

-Me gustaría mucho, espero ir a Gryffindor.

Hermione y Ron pasaron de vez en cuando contando cosas como "Malfoy ha hecho esto…ha dicho lo otro…" . La señora del carrito apareció y compraron de todo, ya que estaban muertos de hambre y cuando ya quedaban unas dos horas de trayecto, Hermione y Ron se quedaron en el compartimiento hasta el final.

-¿Quién creéis que será el profesor de DCAO?-preguntó Ron.

-Pues no tengo ni idea-dijo Harry.

-Espero que este año sea bueno, no como el del año pasado o la del anterior.-deseo Harry.

-¿Cómo era el anterior?-preguntó con curiosidad Michèle.

-Era un completo idiota..

-¡Ron!-le reprendió Hermione.

-¿Que? Es la verdad.-se defendió-No tenía mucha idea de defensa y solo hacíamos hechizos sencillos que aprendimos en 2º.-dijo Ron, el anterior profesor, Rafaelus Moviec se fue por que no aguantaba las bromas de los chicos de todos los cursos.

-Menos mal que Harry siguió con el ED-dijo Neville.

-¿El ED?-preguntó Michèle.

-Si, en 5º teníamos a una profesora que solo nos hacía leer el libro y no nos dejaba utilizar la varita para hacer práctica-explicó Hermione.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que el Ministro y ella creían que Dumbledore estaba reclutando a jóvenes para formar su propio ejercito. Ese era el año de nuestros TIMOS y necesitábamos practicar, así que Hermione propuso crear un grupo de estudio.-explicó Harry.

-¿Y quien os enseñaba?

-Harry-dijo Ginny.

-¿En serio, debes de saber mucho.

-Pues claro que sabe-dijo Hermione-se ha enfrentado a Voldemort 5 veces.

**ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº**

Ya era de noche y el tren llegó a su destino. Todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, desde primero hasta séptimo fueron saliendo del tren para irse a los carruajes, que los estaban esperando, excepto los de primero, donde Hagrid, el guardabosques de Hogwarts y profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, les esperaba para cruzar el río.

-Los de primero, por aquí-gritaba.

-Hola Hagrid-saludaron los tres junto a Michèle que no dijo nada, pues aún no sabía quien era.

-Hola, luego hablamos¡Los de primero!-siguió gritando.

Los cuatro se montaron en un carruaje donde Neville y Luna les esperaban. Pronto llegaron al castillo, Harry, Luna, Ginny, Ron, Hermione y Neville entraron al Gran Comedor y Michèle se quedó con la profesora McGonagall que le estaba esperando.

Fin del capitulo 3

_**Emy Black**_

**N/A:** _Espero que os haya gustado, este lo he escrito bastante rápido. El proximo capitulo: **"Profesores de DCAO"**, después de vacaciones, es decir después de Agosto, ya que onde me voy no tendo ordena así que lo iré escribiendo en mi libreta y cuando vuelva ya lo colgaré. Si os gustan otras parejas de Harry Potter pasaros por mis otros fics:_

_**-Una extraña amistad en Hogwarts:** Es un Fred/Herms, están en 6º curso, Ron está enamorado de Herms y cuando se da cuenta de cosas se pelea con Fred, hermione no sabe a que hacer, no está enamorada de Ron, pero desp del beso con Fred, no sabe que siente por ese Weasley y si queréis saber más leerlo. Por cierto aparecen Bill, Charlie, Fleur y Viktor. De momento solo hay 3 caps y el cuarto lo pondré dentro de pocos días._

_**-Amor en séptimo:** Es un fic de Lily y James, el principio no está muy bien, pk lo escribí hace mucho, solo hay un capi re poniendo a medida que la gente deje reviews pk solo hay uno._

_**-Un giro en el tiempo:** Es un Herms/Sirius, herms llega a la época de los merodeadores por un accidente con un mortifago, allí enseguida se hará amiga de James, Sirius, Remus y Lily, Meter no sale muxo(pk lo odio a muerte) Herms es adoptada por la madre de Sirius y si queréis saber más, solo tenéis que leerlo, de momento solo tiene 2 caps._

_**Pos ahora si que me despido, hasta que actualice, chao!**_

_**06.08.05**_

_**¡DEJAR REVIEWS!**_

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_

_**S**_

_**Son la fuente de mi inspiración, así que ya sabéis si queréis saber como continúa dejar la firmita, jejeje**_

**_PD: siento el retraso pero lo intenté poner antes y no me dejo ademas si falta alguien por contestar review lo siento, esq no macuerdo si recibí alguno mas despues de escribierlo. si me e dejado alguno decirmelo en el proximo review. DISCULPEN!_**


End file.
